


M&M’s with a side of Ike

by butterflywriter



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Adventures of Lazy Sundays, Cuties, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Playful sexual teasing, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teeny Tiny Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Our beloved amorous trio takes on a lazy Sunday :D <3For my MD.For my best online friend...and possible best friend EVER.I love you with all of my heart.I truly hope you enjoy your gift <3





	M&M’s with a side of Ike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lady_Crane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/gifts).

> To the most kindhearted, giving, wonderful, and loving friend I have ever had. 
> 
> To the person who makes my life a bit brighter each and every day. 
> 
> To the person who deserves all the happiness and love in this big wide world. 
> 
> To my MD. 
> 
> I love you with all of my heart and I hope you enjoy your gift <3

It was a nice, calm, leisurely Sunday at the Smash Mansion.

Both matches and training alike were being held off while all the fighters of this grand tournament had a full twenty-four hours of rest before their battles started up again come Monday morning.

It may seem like an arduous, repetitive loop of fighting and tutelage, with the ability to make any competitive warrior’s head spin. However, each day brought something new, whether it be the stages for the smashers to battle in, the array of special weapons and devices they could use in combat besides their own, or even something as simple as the unique dinner preparations made by Master Hand at the end of each tiring day in the fancy, well-built and intricately designed Dining Hall of the Smash Mansion.

Whatever the day, each fighter in this long and adventurous tournament found a way to make it special in their own right.

Even on their most laziest of days.

Including this very Sunday.

In fact, there were three particular warriors who were taking this early, brisk morning to their advantage.

By sleeping in.

However, all but one still managed to pull themselves up and out of the king sized bed the three polyamorous men shared. With a small yawn, the short stature of this warrior did not deter him from wiping down and reaching every nook and cranny of their dormitory quarters in the mansion.

As the spherical soldier quietly finished his cleansing of their shared bathroom, he finally made his way over to tidy up the kitchen before preparing a hearty breakfast for himself and the two swordsmen still asleep in the large bedroom across the hall.

In an hour’s time, the well-kept, homey apartment began to waft with the delicious aroma of butter soaked eggs steaming gently alongside the lingering smell of freshly cooked, crisp bacon.

Humming quietly to himself, Meta Knight lowered the temperature of the stove for each frying pan before he turned himself around to gently poor his homemade, pancake batter filled with freshly plucked blueberries from the farmer’s market on the other side of town into a new, preheated skillet.

All the while balancing his small, round body quite gracefully atop a single kitchen bar stool.

The unmasked knight was alone for only a few minutes more before he heard a quiet groan enter the kitchen on his right.

Golden eyes looked up to his visitor as they glistened with calm levity,

“Well, good morning.”

The taller male grumbled at the other’s obvious amusement over his drowsy state before the blue-haired warrior scrubbed agitatedly at his tired eyes.

He then quietly shuffled over to peak over the navy puffball’s shoulder, curious as to what his older partner was making,

“Mmm...you sure that’s enough bacon for me?”

The Popstar resident chuckled quietly at the other’s question before he gently used a spatula to flip the slowly cooking pancakes over,

“Of course not. It’s called _sharing,_ Ike. Or, are you unfamiliar with the term?”

Said male rolled his eyes in slight annoyance before a wide yawn broke past his lips. Then, with another rub to his eyes, the mercenary went to reach for his desired food sizzling quietly on the stove.

Before pulling his hand back immediately with a sudden,

“Yow—!”

“They’re hot.”

The Crimean native sucked on his burnt fingers as he glared down into an amused pair of pink orbs.

However, after a short moment, Meta Knight sighed before using his tongs to pluck two pieces of bacon from their respectful pan and placing them carefully onto a clean napkin. Which he then handed over to Ike,

“There. Please blow on them first. I don’t need your mouth—Ike!”

The commander of the Greil mercenaries completely ignored the shorter male’s warning as he shoved both pieces of bacon into his mouth.

As the knight had been expecting, Ike winced badly at the stinging sensation that immediately made contact with his tongue. But, he continued to stubbornly match the spherical soldier’s scowl of disapproval as he munched on his food.

“Wha-? M’ hung’y,” Ike grumbled with his full mouth.

Meta Knight simply rolled his eyes before finishing up his work on the prince’s blueberry pancakes,

“His Highness still asleep?”

Ike swallowed down his short meal before glancing back towards their bedroom,

“Yeah...he was pretty worn out yesterday after his match against Ganondorf. Damn asshole gave Marth one hell of a beat down.”

The round knight quietly nodded at that.

He silently recalled Ike half dragging, half carrying the younger male to their living quarters last night, the royal’s sapphire eyes barely keeping themselves open as he leaned on the mercenary for support in his weak state.

“Well...then this rest should do him some good. I just hope he doesn’t sleep in too late—breakfast is almost ready.”

Ike smirked as he not so sneakily stole a third strip of bacon,

“Eh, well if he does, that just means more bacon for me!”

Meta Knight whipped the cheeky bluenette with a hand towel.

The commander just laughed at the other’s annoyance with him,

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Relax, Your Puffiness—ow!”

Although the younger male’s antics were pulling slightly at his already short nerves, Meta Knight couldn’t help but smirk softly at the mercenary’s playful jeering, albeit the annoying nickname he just used on the knight.

Ceasing his chuckling, cobalt eyes fondly looked down at the spherical warrior before Ike decided to make his leave,

“Lemme go check on sleeping beauty.”

With that, the Popstar resident was alone once more.

However, his peaceful silence only lasted a mere minute or two before it was interrupted once again.

“Pssst! Meta Knight! Come check this out!”

Golden eyes shut themselves quietly, Meta Knight trying his hardest to seek some inner patience with the younger male, before the older swordsman leaned over to reluctantly switch off the stove knobs, forgoing on making his and Ike’s chocolate chip pancakes for the time being.

A small amount of concern flashed through the navy puffball upon the mercenary’s whispered call to him. However, the commander’s voice still rang with exuberance, letting the round knight know that there was no danger upon them or their youngest member of their odd, but fit pairing.

So, he hopped off the kitchen stool before quietly making his way over to a jittering Ike in the doorway,

“What is it?”

Ike grinned before nodding his head towards the sleeping bluenette tucked snug under the mounds of thick blankets and sheets of the large, king sized bed.

But, what made both the mercenary and knight smile softly with love towards their third partner was Marth’s quiet mumbling as the prince moved around quite comically in his dreamful slumber. His arms were flailing lightly while the other two Smash fighters watched on as his hands formed into a claw-like shape before the teal-haired royal slapped one of them against Ike’s pillow.

Said male bit back a laugh at that before Meta Knight nudged him playfully. The navy puffball then hopped up before flying quietly over and landing beside the prince’s sleeping form, with Ike lightly falling onto the mattress on the royal’s other side a moment later.

Gently, Meta Knight leaned over to nudge Marth’s left cheek with his arm, causing the younger male to whine quietly with a shift.

“What are you doing?” Ike whispered, worried the round knight was going to wake up their exhausted companion as he gently stroked the prince’s teal hair.

Gold eyes met concerned cobalt for a moment before the Popstar Warrior did it again,

“His meal is going to become cold. And, Prince Marth also skipped dinner last night.”

The mercenary pressed his lips together at that, understanding the spherical soldier’s reasoning before he reluctantly let the round knight play with their dozing lover.

Suddenly, Marth gave out an agitated huff at the prodding before mumbling something while still fast asleep.

“What did he say?” Ike questioned in quiet amusement.

Meta Knight shrugged before both older swordsmen leaned closer to the sleeping bluenette as he mumbled again, one of his hands clumsily clawing at Ike’s bare chest,

“Mmm...b...bear...rrrrr...”

Ike bit his lip as a quiet snort escaped him while Meta Knight kept his stoic posture as straight as possible while his eyes lit up in a pink hue once more.

They honestly could not help themselves with how adorable Marth was being in this moment.

Then, the round warrior nudged the prince playfully for a third time.

A decision he came to regret a moment later when said boy rolled over suddenly and slammed his lax arm hard into the navy puffball’s right eye,

“Gah!”

Meta Knight stumbled back in surprise as his eye twitched in pain, before Ike was heard barking out a laugh while covering an arm over his squinting eyes as he could no longer contain himself.

Unfortunately, all the commotion startled the young prince from his slumber as he let out a tired moan. His bleary sapphire eyes opened slowly before they landed on a bashful Meta Knight trying to collect himself while rubbing at his eye.

Marth, however, frowned at the lighthearted look the older male gave him a moment later, before grumbling out,

“Asshole bear.”

Ike fell into another round of laughing as Meta Knight looked down at the cranky prince in utter bewilderment,

“Excuse me?”

However, Marth simply whined before looking over to a hysterical Ike and shoving a weak hand in the mercenary’s face. Then, he stuffed his own back into the pillow below him.

The Crimean native easily removed the other’s appendage before shoving himself closer to the tired bluenette and pressing a sweet kiss into his hair,

“Time to wake up sleepy head.”

Marth grumbled out an annoyed,

“No.”

Both of the other males chuckled at this before Meta Knight gently stroked his arm along the back of the teal-haired swordsman’s neck, eliciting a surprised squeal from the younger male.

Ike grinned, figuring out what the round fighter was up to now. With his more helpful digits, the darker bluenette brought his hands along Marth’s exposed waist before tickling the prince gently under his sleep shirt.

The Altean native jumped with a yelp before falling into a fit of giggles as both mercenary and knight assaulted him with more and more tickles along his neck and stomach.

It was another minute when Marth had no choice but to roll himself onto his back so his face was no longer stuffed into the pillow, allowing him an ample amount of breathing room.

However, his sapphire eyes scrunched with delight as his two lovers suddenly leaned down and began playfully planting kisses on each of his cheeks.

Ike and Meta Knight eventually couldn’t help but fall into their own laughter as they slowly stopped their torture on the squirming bluenette before cuddling themselves up against the breathless boy.

Grouchiness no longer present, the teal-haired warrior grinned brightly at his two romantic partners before placing a gentle kiss of his own to both of their lips,

“Is...is it possible to love and...h-hate you two at the same...t-time?”

A sudden, deep chuckle came from the round warrior on Marth’s left.

A sound that left a flushed pink tint to the prince’s cheeks as a shiver of pleasure traveled down his spine as he looked up to those soft gold eyes admiring him fondly.

“Oh, Your Highness...I am sure you really only feel the former...,” Meta Knight spoke softly before he teased a gentle arm along the young royal’s upper thigh, causing Marth to shift slightly as his body heated up at the minuscule gesture,

“And, you cannot simply berate us for our affections towards you.”

Marth bit his lip as Ike suddenly pressed soft, warm kisses under his ear and along his neck before he drifted a playful hand down towards his opposite thigh. The prince whined as he suddenly felt himself at the others’ sensual mercy.

Something he most definitely would play off of himself if he wasn’t so exhausted from the intensity of his late night battle with Ganondorf.

With a weak, yet lustful squeeze to his thighs, sleepy sapphire eyes of the prince looked up to his lovers with adoration.

Before he whined softly as he began to shift himself away from their oh so loving touches to his body. Ike and Meta Knight just chuckled, removing their extremities carefully from the other before helping the drowsy royal out of their bed.

“Playtime later, I’m assuming?” Ike questioned whimsically.

With a rub to his tired eyes, Marth gave a quiet nod as he then felt Ike press another kiss to his cheek before lightly patting the teal-haired swordsman on the ass.

A blush crawled up the Altean native’s own cheeks at that action before he watched his partner retreat to the kitchen. Then, he peered down at a mirthful Meta Knight,

“Is your eye okay?”

The Popstar resident simply gave the younger male a chuckle before gently placing an arm on his calf,

“Yes, but nothing to worry yourself over. I’ll simply punish you later for that..._puta.”_

Marth blushed darkly before glaring down at his sinisterly smirking partner as he hissed,

_“T-THAT language is for the...the...b-bedroom!”_

However, golden eyes continued to look up at the flabbergasted royal with frivolous wanton as he let out another deep chuckle, easily feeling the pleasurable tremors that shot through the prince at his words.

The Altean native gave out a huff, his face still burning crimson as he pulled his leg away from the other’s loving hold as he marched right into the bathroom.

Meta Knight continued to laugh quietly before calling out,

“Breakfast will be done shortly, Prince Marth.

So, don’t hide in there for too long!”

* * *

Pushing the silver cart gently along the clean, polished floor, Marth rested his arms atop its holder as his two lovers quietly walked on either side of him.

“So...how many greens do we need? Can’t we just skip them?”

There was a small huff before gold eyes met cobalt,

“Spinach and parsley are incredibly healthy and have good taste, Ike. Do not complain. At least we are having chicken tonight with them—your favorite. You can at least compensate that for the greens, can’t you?”

The mercenary groaned as he trudged down the isle with a pout,

“But whyyy—“

“Because I like them.“

The commander gave an offended side glance towards the amused prince.

But, Marth ignored it as he continued,

“And, like Meta Knight said, they’re healthy and you need more of them in your diet.”

Ike huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in quiet defiance as the Altean native playfully patted his back. Then, Meta Knight rested his arm against the bottom portion of the shopping cart, signaling the young royal to halt for a moment as he viewed the items on the shelf to his right.

The Popstar resident leaned over and pulled out a container of spinach from the cool fridge sectioned shelf. He eyed the leaves carefully, along with inspecting the date of expiration before the knight nodded silently to himself and handed the vegetable item over to the prince for Marth to toss into the cart.

Ike recoiled dramatically at the apparent offending food item.

“Ike, can you grab the parsley for me?”

The mercenary frowned, looking down at the older swordsman’s request, knowing that a mischievous smirk was hiding behind the other’s silver mask.

“No.”

Marth huffed in annoyance,

“Quit being a brat and help Meta Knight.”

Ike whined and turned his head away stubbornly.

Biting back a laugh at the other’s antics, the teal-haired royal decided to sneak a hand downward before groping the commander in between the legs.

“Help him or no playtime tonight _Aiku,”_ the prince whispered out huskily into the older male’s ear, taking a little nibble at it as he did so.

Ike squeaked loudly before shoving Marth’s hand off of him, his face coloring bright red at the other’s sensual demeanor at trying to tempt him to eat his greens—

In the middle of a public supermarket!

But, with a slight twitch to his groin—

Ike knew the other’s persuasion worked.

Muttering out a few explicit words towards a giggling Marth, the Crimean’s face still flushed pink as he grabbed the parsley off the high hanging shelf before tossing it angrily into the cart.

“I hate you,” he grumbled out.

Still smiling in satisfaction, Marth leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to the embarrassed commander’s cheek,

“Sure you do.”

Ike huffed bashfully as he tried to hide the smile tugging at his lips when he felt the younger swordsman’s soft ones brush against him.

Marth and Meta Knight noticed before smirking at each other. Then, the prince kindly intertwined his hand with Ike’s own before tugging the blushing male along,

“Come on Mr. Grouch. Let’s finish picking out the remaining veggies that you _actually_ like along with the other stuff we need for our dinner tonight. Then, we can have a grand ol’ time picking out your chicken when we get to the meat section.”

The taller male couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the young royal’s playfulness before he lightly squeezed the other’s hand as he let the teal-haired boy pull him along, with Meta Knight in tow.

After having quite the delicious breakfast made by the navy puffball earlier that morning, the amorous trio still needed to take their time off to go out shopping to restock on various home supplies and food items.

Including the ingredients for their planned supper this coming evening.

Usually, Marth takes the position of cook in their felicitous relationship. However, as of recently, Meta Knight has been taking some personal time with the prince in between his intense training sessions throughout the week to learn a trick or two in the Altean’s culinary craftsmanship.

The round warrior aspired to learn more on how to prepare meals for the three of them in order to help the younger male on days when Marth may be too tired to fix a delectable feast for his hungry lovers.

Whereas, Ike was quite the disastrous presence in the kitchen.

Although given plenty of opportunities to learn from Oscar, his skillful cook of a cavalier back home, Ike had lazily refused each time the cheerful green-haired horseman offered his expertise before preparing each meal for their mercenary band.

Thus, the darker bluenette’s lack in culinary knowledge led the Crimean to nearly set fire to their living quarters in the Smash Mansion one morning when he became hungry.

Too impatient on waiting for Marth to wake up, the commander grabbed a frozen waffle from their freezer before tossing it onto a paper plate and shoving it into the oven.

Because the prince always presented his breakfast many a-times on a paper plate.

So, exemplifying his ignorance in the culinary department and only honing the skills to work a microwave, Ike thought nothing of it.

Until a frantic Marth came running into the kitchen five minutes later when a cloud of smoke enveloped the entire space when the paper plate became inflamed due to the heat.

And, Ike had his ass handed to him the moment everything had settled down.

So, here the three warriors were, taking their time strolling along in Fighter’s Mart, the well renowned bodega of Smashville.

And, Meta Knight was well up for the task of preparing his very first full dinner meal of Creamy Tuscan Chicken with scalloped potatoes on the side for him and his two younger romantic partners later this evening.

A meal of particular intrigued interest to the mercenary—until Marth requested they add greens, along with a few vegetables as an extra side.

However, after allowing the Crimean native to pluck out the fresh produce he stubbornly favored, Marth finally led all three of them over to the meat section. Jittering lightly with glee, Ike swiftly retracted his hand from the prince before excitedly jogging over to where various cuts of chicken resided.

The teal-haired fighter giggled quietly as he shared a knowing look with Meta Knight before looking back over to the darker bluenette,

“The recipe says we need chicken thighs, so get those!”

Ike nodded eagerly in response before he began sifting through the cold packages of poultry. Marth just shook his head ruefully as he looked back down into a light pair of pink orbs before something else to their right caught his attention.

Sapphire eyes suddenly sparkled with delight upon noticing the isle they were currently across from.

“Don’t even think about it.”

The Altean frowned at that before glancing at his shorter partner’s stern gaze,

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Meta Knight huffed, his hard glare flickering towards the candy isle before becoming unwavering once more on the young royal, who was now getting antsy as he tried staying in place as he stared ahead longingly,

“Yes you do. And, you are going to regret it, Prince Marth. Remember what happened last time you allowed yourself too many treats?”

The taller male stilled abruptly before his face heated up in embarrassment as he looked away and back towards Ike.

“I’ll be more careful this time...,” the teal-haired swordsman grumbled out after a short moment.

The Popstar resident chuckled at the other’s bashfulness, before frowning at his quiet comment,

“Why do I find that hard to believe? Your Highness, as much as I...love and adore you, I really do not wish to be covered in your...undigested contents once again.”

Marth stomped his foot as he glared at the amused puffball on the ground before hissing out,

“It was _one_ time Meta Knight! _One. Time!”_

Finally deciding over which cuts of chicken thighs had the thickest meat portions, Ike grabbed his desired poultry package before turning around and finding the humorous scene before him.

A red-faced Marth was staring down a very mirthful Meta Knight, the latter’s eyes shining pink once again as the royal continued to give the knight the face of a pouting child.

And, it did not do the prince any extra favors when the teal-haired swordsman stomped his foot in agitation once more.

“Hey! What are you two prissy’s bickering on about?” The mercenary questioned playfully as he walked over to his two partners before tossing the cold chicken into their shopping cart.

The round soldier sighed softly before giving the commander a quiet look of mild annoyance,

_“Someone_ thinks they’re going to convince me into getting him more M&M’s.”

Letting out a snort, Ike tried covering it up when steely sapphire eyes darted angrily in his direction. But, the older male had to shake his head at that, knowing exactly why this was such a heated discussion between the two,

“Cut him some slack Meta Knight...It was just _one_ time. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Golden eyes were filled with chagrin as they now focused on the audacious commander, but he could feel himself beginning to relent,

“First off, _you’re_ the one who allowed him to eat three whole bags in under a sitting! We are to only buy _one_ bag and _share_ it. And by all means, Ike, if you think you can deal with His Highness’ hyperactivity and the possibility of being...”

Meta Knight paused as unpleasant memories suddenly came over him.

“Barfed on?”

Ike smirked down at the other’s visible look of embarrassment and disgust as the taller male crossed his arms playfully over his chest.

The round knight’s eyes flashed red for a brief moment before he covered a gloved hand over them tiredly,

“Please do not get him that sick again, Ike.”

The Crimean native gaped at him,

“It was an accident! And, I couldn’t say no with the look he was giving me! And...and...ahem well...the state he had been in didn’t help either...”

Meta Knight had to laugh quietly at that.

The prince really knew he was too attractive for his own good.

And knowing it was easy for him to get too carried away when it came to sugar, Marth had expertly wooed the weak mercenary one late night while Meta Knight had been out training.

Which led to the usually modest and well-mannered royal to strip down to nothing in order to convince poor Ike into letting him eat the rest of the M&M’s that the commander tried hiding from the younger male.

Of course, Meta Knight returned later that same evening to find a flustered Ike trying to clean up after the Altean’s mess of M&M’s and sick, tossing one of his shirts over the wobbly warrior just as the Popstar resident opened the front door.

However, that quick maneuver to cover the prince became useless the moment the tired royal hobbled over to Meta Knight, looked straight into those confused gold eyes, before puking all over himself and the dumbfounded swordsman.

Huffing lightly, both knight and mercenary quietly ended their conversation and turned towards their youngest companion. They then both shared a fond look at the teal-haired warrior’s stubbornly crossed arms, his bright pink cheeks, and his purposeful avoidance of eye contact.

“I am standing right here, you know.”

Meta Knight smirked at the royal’s obvious embarrassment before slowly walking up to him and placing an arm on his leg,

“That does not mean anything, Your Highness. Now...run along before I change my mind.”

Marth suddenly gasped in excitement, his current anger and mortification vanishing as his sapphire eyes shined with glee.

However, before he could take off down the candy isle, the spherical soldier gripped tight to his pant leg,

_“BUT—“_

The Altean native looked down at him with another pout.

Meta Knight tried to control his mirth at that look before continuing,

_“I’M_ in charge of the M&M’s. Got it?”

The prince growled lightly at that, but gave a stubborn, curt nod in agreement to the other’s compromise.

Chuckling lightly, the Popstar resident finally let his lover go.

Grinning from ear to ear, Marth leaned back to tug on Ike’s shirt sleeve before speed walking ahead and dragging the mercenary along with him. The older male laughed fondly at the other’s enthusiasm as he allowed the royal to man-handle him.

Rolling his eyes in quiet amusement, Meta Knight chuckled to himself before flying up and taking charge of the shopping cart as he followed the two younger swordsmen into the isle.

Suddenly, he heard the Altean native gasp excitedly,

“Oh, Ike! Look at how many Peanut flavored M&M’s they have in stock today! Oh, Meta Knight can we _please_ get more than—!”

“No.”

“But—!”

“Prince Marth. I do not want to risk you getting so ill again. We can always get another bag next week...I am sure Fighter’s Mart will have just as many Peanut M&M’s then, too."

The stubborn prince went to protest once more before Ike suddenly spun the younger male back around towards the shelf of chocolate treats,

“Now, who’s being the _brat?”_

Sapphire eyes glared up into a mirthful pair of cobalt.

Before the royal sighed in defeat as he plucked only one of his beloved packages of Peanut M&M’s off the shelf.

However, just as Marth removed the candy bag from its resting place, the mercenary suddenly let go of him as Ike had his turn to gasp with glee, immediately reaching for the colorful wrap that lay right behind the other’s M&M’s.

“Ike...”

Albeit his warning tone, Meta Knight knew he was beginning to lose this battle in keeping his two younger partners healthy this evening as he looked up to the commander. Said male was now jittering in place as the taller swordsman looked over the bag of M&M Minis in his hands.

“Come on Meta Knight! They _never_ had these little guys in a _full_ bag before!”

Rolling his golden eyes in slight annoyance, the round soldier couldn’t help it as a smirk tugged at his lips under his silver mask. He then finally acquiesced,

_“Fine._ Put them in the cart.”

Marth and Ike grinned brightly at one another before rushing over to throw both their favored chocolate treats into their shopping cart. Then, Meta Knight gave an uncharacteristic squeak as he was suddenly grabbed by the prince.

He looked up in utter confusion as the royal suddenly pulled off his silver mask without his permission,

“Your Highness! What do you think you’re—_mmpf!”_

Cheeks flushing a deep purple, the Popstar resident was helpless as the teal-haired swordsman had him locked in a tight embrace as his softer lips took over Meta Knight’s own.

Ike bit back a laugh at the flustered knight as he watched the two interact before he came up and embraced both males once Marth released their kiss.

“Thank you Meta Knight!” The two bluenettes said in unison, giggles eliciting from both of them as the prince finally freed the still blushing warrior.

Clearing his throat, the bashful puffball silently nodded to the unexpected praise and affection as he fixated his mask back onto his face. He then quietly walked alongside his two younger comrades while Ike took over handling their shopping wagon.

The twitterpated trio was making their way out of the alluring candy isle when they suddenly heard a soft voice echo from behind them—

“Oh, Father...I shouldn’t.”

“Lucina. It’s alright. Go on, it’s my treat.”

All three swordsmen slowly turned around before smiling softly at the scene just a few yards ahead of them.

Lucina was nervously biting at her lip as she looked shyly up at all the sugary sweets set before her.

Chrom chuckled softly, rubbing his daughter’s back before he kindly stood on his tip toes and reached for the candy he knew Lucina loved ever since she was a small child.

Blue eyes watched on curiously as the young warrior princess stood there silently.

Before letting out a quiet snort,

“Goodness Father! I haven’t had those in ages...I can’t—.”

Chrom just smirked before nonchalantly tossing the package of Smarties into the small shopping basket resting on his forearm. Then, he leaned over and pressed a loving kiss to his worrying daughter’s hair atop her head,

“Yes, you can. Enjoy yourself, Lucina! Now, it best we get out of this isle before your mother—_Robin!”_

Lucina covered a giggle with her hand, watching as Chrom marched right over to the silver-haired mage attempting to climb to the top of the candy shelf, a box of Sour Patch Kids and a bag of Goetze’s Caramel Creams already held within her teeth.

Wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, the older swordsman pulled hard to get her off the candy filled structure,

“Honey! You have enough sugar selected already! Let. _Go_—Aaah!”

Both Ylissean Prince and tactician fell to the floor in a heap as Lucina started laughing hysterically at her two dorky parents.

Hazel eyes glistened with delight as Robin smirked down at a very frustrated Chrom before chiming in with their daughter’s beautiful laughter. Rolling his azure orbs with a huff, the older bluenette couldn’t help but smile fondly at his two favorite girls.

Chuckling themselves, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight watched the small family fondly for one more moment before finally taking their leave.

Then, Marth looked up at Ike, noticing the sad smile the mercenary suddenly had formed. With a soft sigh, the prince gently looped an arm around his partner’s waist.

He knew that look all too well.

Each day that passed, the young royal knew how much his love missed his late Father.

“Hey,” he whispered softly.

Shiny cobalt orbs peered down at him.

Marth smiled kindly before leaning up and pressing a tender kiss to the older male’s lips. Ike grinned lightly at the romantic gesture as he held the other’s teal locks gently.

After a quiet moment, the prince released the kiss as his loving sapphire eyes never wavered from the other,

“You still got us.”

Ike couldn’t help but grin even brighter at his lover’s passionate statement. He looked back and forth between Marth and Meta Knight, the latter’s eyes aglow in a rare shade of purple.

Cobalt eyes were filled with nothing but a soft sentiment towards his two polyamorous companions.

“I do.”

* * *

“How long until our bus arrives?”

“Just about ten minutes more, Your Highness.”

Nodding at that, Marth looked worriedly down into the defrosting chicken inside the paper bag in his hands.

Once their shopping trip was complete, the amorous trio headed back out to the Villager Transport Station. It was time they head back to their apartment in the Smash Mansion so Meta Knight can set up and begin preparations for their dinner that evening.

Sighing softly, Ike let his gaze wonder over the anxious prince before he caught a glimpse of color in the corner of his eye. His curious peering ended up leading him to a small cart of frozen snow cones.

Which were being passed out to the children playing in the park right alongside it by none other than King Dedede.

Smirking softly, the mercenary looked down before playfully nudging Meta Knight with his boot. Then, he nodded the other over to the Snow Cone stand.

The round knight gave him an unamused look, having no interest whatsoever in conversing with the obnoxious blue penguin.

Just as he was about to protest, however, golden orbs suddenly got caught looking back over to the frozen treat stand when a certain pink puffball walked up to it.

Grumbling in annoyance, the Popstar resident looked up once again to be bombarded with Ike’s knowing, shit-eating grin.

The commander was very much aware of Meta Knight’s not so subtle and very deep care for Dreamland’s young hero.

With a relenting sigh, the round warrior pulled on Marth’s pant leg. Of course, the frazzled prince focusing on the condition of their food allowed himself to look down at his short companion momentarily,

“Oh! What’s the matter, Sir Meta Knight?”

Said male chuckled at the formality.

Marth clearly was in a state with how concerned he was fretting over their food that he forgot to drop the phrasing. And, the young royal noticed immediately as his cheeks tinted pink in silent apology.

Smiling softly under his silver mask, Meta Knight gently pulled the other towards King Dedede and his snow cones once more,

“I thought we may have ourselves a quick refreshment before traveling back home.”

Ike rolled his eyes in amusement, knowing the spherical soldier was purposeful bouncing off _his_ idea.

Marth bit his lip hesitantly, his sapphire eyes glancing back over to the bus station.

Until he became distracted once more as a larger pair of hands stole the paper bags out of his own,

“Hey! I was—!”

Ike hushed him with a quick kiss,

“I got these. Go get a snow cone.”

The Altean frowned quietly for a moment, his eyes staring nervously at their bags of food before Meta Knight pulled on him a third time. The mercenary just smirked as Marth had no choice but to finally turn back around and follow after his oldest romantic partner.

Ike shook his head ruefully before he turned to quietly watch the sunset forming over the horizon as he waited for his lovers.

“Meta Knight...are you sure this is necessary? We have ice cream at home,” the prince noted skeptically as he was being playfully tugged along by the other.

The Popstar Warrior simply chuckled, his golden eyes fondly looking up at the other as they finally found themselves in front of the Snow Cone cart.

An excited Kirby came up to greet them first,

“Poyo!”

Marth couldn’t help himself from laughing when the pink puffball rammed his smaller body into Meta Knight’s larger one, causing the round swordsman to fall right over.

“Oof! Kirby...dear child relax and please get off of me. You know I do not do well with...physical endearments.”

The knight’s cheeks flared purple once more upon his remembrance of his and the prince’s intimate moment in the supermarket not too long ago.

Giggling softly, Kirby hopped off the older male before running over to Marth, blue eyes shining brightly,

“Poyo! Poyo!”

Grinning from ear to ear, the young royal happily took the pink puffball into his arms, cuddling the round child closely,

“Well, hello to you too!”

Kirby continued to giggle and chatter nonsense as the prince held him securely.

Meta Knight smiled fondly at the sight, his golden eyes softening and fading to a deep purple once more before someone cleared their throat behind him,

“Well, well, look who it is!”

Shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, the navy puffball struggled to keep his anger in check as his eyes reverted back to their gold color before looking up into King Dedede’s large and overly excited blue ones.

The large penguin ignored the displeased look in the other’s eyes as he leaned heavily on his food cart,

“What can I do for ya, Meta?”

Growling lowly at the shorted version of his name, Meta Knight glanced over at Marth and Kirby once more, watching the two playing together as he allowed himself a moment of tranquility. Then, he glanced back up to King Dedede,

“I would like four snow cones, please.”

Barking out a proud laugh, the large penguin happily obliged before fumbling around with the ice machine and the flavored juices.

“So, why exactly _do_ you have this set up here..._Sire?”_

Grinning at the forced use of the formality, the King grinned with delight as he began preparing the navy puffball’s order,

“I decided to try something new! Since I’ll be living here for a while and all with the tourney.”

Meta Knight nodded slowly at that. It made sense.

“So...a small entrepreneurship, perhaps?”

Splashing the final snow cone with cherry, blueberry, and orange flavored juice, King Dedede nodded excitedly as he carefully handed two of the frozen treats over to Meta Knight while Marth came up to grab the other two for him and Kirby,

“Yep! So far it’s been a great attraction for customers in this Summer heat!”

The round warrior gave a small smirk at that.

The King of Dreamland acted much like a doofus the majority of the time but...Meta Knight couldn’t help it as he felt a bit of pride swell within him at the other.

The obnoxious and usually selfish royal was finally at least taking some form of action in pleasing others besides himself.

Suddenly, they all heard the horn of a bus being honked.

Meta Knight turned towards Ike, who was now gesturing him and the prince over to him so they don’t miss their ride. Then, the knight looked back up to his homeland ruler,

“That’s us. How much for the snow cones?”

Waving a hand at the other, King Dedede just shook his head,

“It’s on the house! You lot enjoy!”

Golden eyes widened in surprise at the unusual thoughtful gesture, before nodding gratefully towards the penguin,

“Well...thank you, Sire. We must be off now.”

Giving out another hearty laugh, King Dedede simply waved off the other’s appreciation as he watched Meta Knight hurry over to Ike, with Marth and Kirby in tow.

Handing his and the mercenary’s snow cones over to the darker bluenette, the Popstar resident then made his way over to the prince, watching as the other sadly placed Kirby back down into the soft grass.

The pink puffball then hobbled over to Meta Knight, a sad look in his blue eyes,

“Poyo...?”

Sighing softly, the round warrior placed a gentle, white gloved hand atop the spherical child’s head,

“Yes. I must go home now. You will be alright.”

However, Kirby tugged onto the other’s arm with one of his own as his other pink one held his messy snow cone,

“Poyo! Poyo!”

Letting out a huff, golden eyes glanced up to the fading sun before looking back down to the pink puffball,

“It is getting quite late...I guess you might as well come with us.”

Marth and Ike shared a knowing look at the older swordsman’s inability to deny Kirby anything he wished for.

Eyes lighting up with glee, said child bounced around the knight excitedly before jumping back into the prince’s arms. Which, of course, caught the young royal off guard as the Altean native almost lost his grip on his own snow cone.

However, Marth just giggled with content as he nuzzled the child playfully before walking along with his two lovers over to the bus station, excited and relieved to finally make their trip back home.

* * *

Sighing softly, Marth rubbed his stomach contently before rolling over and wrapping an arm around an equally full Meta Knight. With a quiet huff, the Popstar resident allowed it as he shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the other’s small arm atop him.

Then, a flush was heard from within their shared restroom before the faucet began to run. A few seconds later, Ike popped into their bedroom before he quietly shuffled over to their king sized bed, only adorned in a short pair of maroon boxer briefs.

With a groan, the commander fell onto the bed beside the prince, taking up his usual spot on the royal’s right side as he shoved his front up against Marth's back. Wrapping his arm securely around the other, Ike spooned the younger male as his bare hand lightly brushed Meta Knight’s skin.

The round warrior shivered slightly at the unexpected touch, but ignored it for the time being as the three Smash fighters cuddled quietly in their bed.

Suddenly, Ike let out a soft chuckle before burying his face into the royal’s soft teal hair.

Both prince and knight looked at each other, puzzled at the sudden jeering from their companion.

“What’s so funny?” Marth questioned softly.

The Crimean native giggled quietly once more before he picked up his head and pressed a soft kiss to the questioning male’s cheek,

“You know...I actually know what flavor of M&M’s is _really_ my favorite.”

Sapphire eyes continued to look up at Ike in confusion, along with a pair of gold.

The commander just continued to give his lovers a playful and drowsy smirk,

“Marth and Meta Knight. M _and_ M."

The prince bit back a snort as he playfully shoved the dork of a mercenary before rolling back over to cuddle Meta Knight, the latter simply rolling his eyes in exuberance at the Crimean’s corniness.

Ike chuckled softly at their responses to his playful, yet loving joke before he quietly cuddled up to the prince once more, subtly feeling the younger swordsman scoot more into him as he did so.

The three remained there silently for few minutes more, enjoying their quiet snuggles, until a thin hand suddenly and slowly traveled its way off the navy puffball’s spherical body before gently reaching up to stroke the Popstar resident’s exposed wing.

Jumping at the sensitive touch, Meta Knight bit back a growl as his golden eyes shined warningly towards the prince, whose own sapphire eyes glistened with silent wanton towards the other through the dim moonlight shining in through their bedroom window.

Watching the other two for a quiet moment, Ike let the Altean native toy with the other before smirking softly as he snuck a hand of his own down in between the mischievous prince’s legs.

He needed some form of payback from earlier, right?

And so, the moment he heard that sudden squeak of embarrassment mingled with arousal from the teal-haired male, Ike knew the young swordsman got his Just Desserts.

Now, blushing furiously from head to toe, Marth moaned softly in wanting as he suddenly became distracted by the mercenary’s loving touches. And, with such an advantage, Meta Knight too came up behind the other and took on a sensual trick he’s seen the commander use on the prince many times.

Nibbling at the younger male’s ear.

A smirk adorned the unmasked knight’s face upon hearing the pleasurable gasp and whimper from the young royal due to both his and the mercenary’s actions on the vulnerable swordsman.

And, Marth was impatiently enjoying every minute of their teasing.

Both Ike and Meta Knight shared a mirthful and lustful look with one another before they together bent down and pressed soft kisses into the lightly panting prince’s hair before trailing their way down to the other’s bare chest.

Before consummating their love for one another under the dim shine of the full moon and the heat of this leisurely Sunday night.


End file.
